


Loud

by thoseswimmingdorks



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Teasing, blowjob, loud nagisa, reigisa smut, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoseswimmingdorks/pseuds/thoseswimmingdorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty fic showing how Rei loves to hear Nagisa's moans. A very loud Nagisa as shown by the title ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud

When Rei says that Nagisa is loud, he doesn’t just mean during school, or when they are at swimming tournaments and they are shushed from the row in front of them. No, he means when they are alone, in bed, at night, to put it bluntly when they were having sex.

Now this was not bad at all, this was the exact opposite. His screams are what kept Rei going. What kept him hard for that long of a period of time. What made Nagisa’s voice hoarse from the loud moans that echoed beautifully off his apartment walls. These screams of pleasure were the most beautiful thing Rei had heard since Haru’s laugh that one time they were in the locker room. Okay forget that, this is about Nagisa. The blonde kid that was just a nuisance at first. The kid that seemed to follow him everywhere. The boy that he grew fond of over time. The boy whose eyes seemed to reflect his in every way, of course with more mischief though, but yes, that boy.

He had heard it first when things got heated in the locker room. He and Nagisa were making out under the shower because Makoto and Haru seemed to have “business” to attend to, so that left them alone in the locker room. They were alone and horny, and the heat from the shower wasn’t helping with certain areas of their bodies.

“Nagisa.” Rei whispered between Nagisa’s lips. Nagisa hummed in response and palmed Rei through his speedo.

“Yes?”

Rei bit the inside of his cheeks as Nagisa’s hands flirted with the hem of his swimsuit. “Let me do it.” Rei lowered the water pressure and got down on his knees. Last time Nagisa did the favor, and boy was it beautiful. The way his cheeks hollowed as he took Rei in his mouth, and the bobbing of his head made his curls bounce up and down. It was just a magnificent sight, and of course Rei longed to see it again, but he also wanted to return the favor and make his boyfriend feel the pleasure he did.

“Are you sure?” Nagisa asked a bit shyly, which was really unlike him.

“Yes, I have been studying, and I believe I can make you achieve orgasm, just as I reached with you last time.” Rei looked up at Nagisa before slipping his swim trunks down just enough for Nagisa’s cute pink head to pop out.

Rei licked his lips and pulled the remainder of Nagisa’s shorts down revealing a proud standing erection. He felt proud that this was the result of their affection. It felt nice knowing he had such an impact on someone.

Taking a deep breath, Rei opened his mouth and took all of Nagisa in. It was a foreign feeling to have something as considerable as a penis in his mouth, but I wasn’t bad… Rei stopped his thinking and began bobbing his head up and down to imitate the feeling of entering someone.

“Ah, Rei!” Nagisa moaned as Rei started playing with his head.

That was it. That’s what Rei wanted to hear.

Trying to get more noises, Rei slipped off Nagisa’s swimsuit entirely and began squeezing the small, but firm ass in his hands, his mouth still working on Nagisa’s front side. Sneakily, his finger circled Nagisa’s puckered hole, making the boy take a sharp intake of breath. Nagisa was close, and Rei could feel it.

“Rei-chan I am going to co- Ahh!”

Rei felt Nagisa’s semen hit the back of his throat, but instead of swallowing, he held it in his mouth and grabbed Nagisa by the wrist to a bench where he laid the smaller boy out on.

“What are you doing? Whoa!”

Rei lifted Nagisa’s thighs so that he was laying on his upper back with his ass in the air and right in front of Rei.

“Rei-chan wh-“

Rei brought his mouth to Nagisa’s hole and spit the boy’s semen into the twitching entrance. Slowly, the white liquid was swallowed up before Rei’s eyes. “I have to stretch you out.” Rei circled Nagisa’s entrance with his finger which was lubed up and ready to go. “There goes one.” Rei’s finger entered Nagisa effortlessly, to his surprise.

“Why are you so loose?” Rei looked down at Nagisa, confused at how loose he was.

“I kind of stretched myself out at home?” Nagisa offered, smiling coyly at Rei, who grew harder at the thought of Nagisa by himself doing those things.

“So what do you want me to do then?” Rei asked, wanting Nagisa to say more lewd things to him.

Nagisa caught onto Rei’s motive and quickly went along with it. “I want you to get inside of me as quickly as possible. I want you to fill me up till I can’t even think straight. I want you.” Nagisa sat up and wrapped his arms around Rei, kissing his lips roughly.

Rei gently pushed Nagisa back down on the bench and put one of his smooth legs over his shoulder, the other one being held by his hand on the smaller boy’s thigh. Aligning himself so he was right in front of Nagisa’s hole, he pushed so that his head was enveloped in his boyfriends heat. He tried to resist the urge to push all the way in, but instead (and painstakingly so) moved his hips so he was teasing Nagisa with his movements.

Nagisa whimpered and tried to move his hips forward, but Rei moved himself back with each eager movement from the blonde. “Rei-channn” Nagisa whined, his dick twitching in frictionless abandonment. Rei only made his teasing worse when he pulled himself out and quickly submerged himself back in, once again, only allowing the head of his cock to be enveloped. He did this repeatedly, until Nagisa was a whimpering panting mess under him. “Rei-chan please…” The blonde now had his hand over his eyes, trying to make sense of the teasing situation with his foggy mind clouded with lust. “I want you… I want all of you.” Nagisa reached down to touch where they were barely connected. “Just go in, all the way in _please_.” He was practically begging now, and Rei wanted to cave in, but he knew if he pushed him a little bit more, it would be well worth it.

“Not just yet, Nagisa-kun.” He kissed his boyfriends lips and began his teasing thrusting once again, but this time he ghosted his hand over Nagisa’s throbbing erection, not quite touching it, but just enough contact to make the blonde boy throw his head back in exasperation. “Rei-chan!” he screamed, his voice going hoarse at his eagerness. Rei continued his halfway thrusting until Nagisa whimpered and closed his eyes signaling that he was ready to give up, then he decided to emerge himself all the way in. Nagisa’s eyes shot open as well as his mouth as he silently screamed with the pleasure. “Nngh, that’s it Rei-chan, that’s it!” Rei thrust himself just right to where every move he made, rubbed against Nagisa’s sweet spot. He felt like he was about to explode when Nagisa’s ass clenched around him as his lover released himself between them both. Rei followed soon after with a few thrusts that made Nagisa scream with his nerves already heightened to their max. He pulled out of his boyfriend and watched as his semen escaped his boyfriends twitching hole.

Nagisa lay under him, eyes half lidded as he looked up at his boyfriend with a tired but mischievous smile. “Ne Rei-chan, where did that come from?” The smaller boy sat up and nuzzled Rei’s chest.

Rei adjusted his glasses and tried to cover his red face. “What do you mean, Nagisa-kun?” He knew exactly what he meant, but he was too embarrassed to say it.

Nagisa just smiled and kissed Rei’s lips. “Nothing, nothing, we should clean ourselves up.” The smaller boy got up and turned on the shower again, this time getting himself clean instead of dirty.

Rei sighed happily and followed his boyfriend, happy to clean up the mess he had made.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a beacon of sin who should be working on other stories


End file.
